(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pedestal houses incorporating supporting structures of a truss configuration in a cantilever design.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
No prior structures of this type are known. Truss constructions for load supporting assemblies have been used but not as integral parts of a pedestal house.
In the present invention a pedestal house is disclosed with a crossed truss construction built integrally therewith, the crossed truss construction includes several spaced truss members with uninterrupted upper and lower cords with the trusses placed at right angles through one another to achieve a self-supporting cantilevered structure in a cross shape.